The New Clan: After The Battle
by Sweetflower0409
Summary: Many seasons after the Great Battle, only Firestar's descendants are left in Thunderclan. But can the cats stop the bloodshed when a new clan starts attacking and taking cats from all the clans? Follow Silverstorm, Rabbitstreak, Foxfang, Shadekit, and Sootpaw on their mission to destroy these evil cats-and accept them-Rated T because it's Warriors-there's fighting.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER: Lilystar-old dark tabby she-cat with white patches (on her 2nd life)

DEPUTY: Fernspot-dappled grey she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Leaffoot-light brown she-cat with white paws

WARRIORS

Hollyfrost-black she-cat

Seedheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Lizardtail-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnlight-light cream she-cat with white patches

Shadowfire-pretty black she-cat

Acornpelt-handsome light brown tom

Flamefur-ginger tom

Hawkheart-black tom with ginger spots

Shatterfur-large, handsome white tom with black paws

Silverstorm-pretty silver, black, and white she-cat

QUEENS

Fireflower-bright ginger she-cat (expecting Hawkheart's kits)

Specklefur-light brown speckled white she-cat (mother to Lizardtail's kit, Oakkit-light brown she-cat)

ELDERS

Dewtail-grey and white tom; Snowpelt-fluffy white tom

ALLEGIANCES

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER: Applestar-ginger and brown she-cat (on her 5th life)

DEPUTY: Mistfur-spiky furred light grey she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Echomoon-pretty silver, black, and white she-cat

WARRIORS

Robinfeather-brown and white she-cat

Ivyfall-black she-cat

Cloudbelly-dark brown tom with a white patch on his stomach

Blackear-white tom with black ears

Cinderleaf-light grey tom

Nightspring-black she-cat

Oakblaze-dark ginger tom

Softfrost-long-haired beautiful she-cat

Fallenbird-handsome light brown tom

Flowerear-white she-cat with black ears

Firetail-ginger tom (named for Flametail)

QUEENS

Hollytail-black she-cat with a grey tail and paws (expecting Firetail's kits)

ELDERS

Crookedfur-cloudy grey tom with matted fur

Swallowfoot-dark brown tom

ALLEGIANCES

WINDCLAN

LEADER: Snakestar-young tabby tom (on his 9th life)

DEPUTY: Featherstripe-grey tabby she-cat (almost elder)

MEDICINE CAT: Berrysky-white she-cat with cream feet

WARRIORS

Brackenshine-dark brown tabby tom

Windfoot-sleek tortoiseshell she-cat

Grayear-black tom with one gray ear

Icefang-white she-cat

Whiteflight-fast white tom

Honeywing-honey colored she-cat

Rabbitstreak-fast light brown tom

Sorrelsun-tortoiseshell she-cat

Birdfur-light grey tabby tom

QUEENS

Crowflower-sleek black she-cat (mother to Snakestar's kits; Darkit-black tom, and Bouncekit-tabby she-cat)

Brightmoon-cream colored she-cat (mother to Foxkit-ginger tom)

Weaselheart-slim brown she-cat (expecting Birdfur's kits)

ELDERS

Whiskerstep-light brown tom

ALLEGIANCES

RIVERCLAN

LEADER: Pinestar-dark brown tabby tom (on his 4th life)

DEPUTY: Dustleap-dusty colored she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Leopardstripe-striped black and white she-cat

WARRIORS

Sandtail-cream tom with a sandy colored tail and paws

Grayfur-dark grey tom

Hazelpelt-light brown she-cat

Wetflood-misty grey tom

Cloudedfur-cloudy grey and white she-cat

Spottedsong-grey and black dappled she-cat

Redflower-beautiful ginger she-cat

Spiderpool-black tom with grey paws and a muzzle

Tinyflame-small, fierce grey tom

QUEENS

Flowerfur-little cream she-cat (expecting Wetflood's kits)

Foxfang-ginger she-cat (mother to; Shadekit-white tom with dark grey paws, Shykit- tiny ginger she-cat, Vinekit-light grey tom, and Sunkit-ginger tom)

ELDERS

Rushface-light brown tabby tom

Mossyfoot-brown and white she-cat

ALLEGIANCES

APPRENTICES

For Thunderclan

Lilacpaw-pretty light brown she-cat

Ashpaw-light grey tom

Olivepaw-tortoiseshell she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

For Shadowclan

Stormpaw-stormy grey tom

Sootpaw-white tom with dark grey, almost black, feet.

Quietpaw-small black and white she-cat

Whitepaw-black tom with white paws and tail. (medicine cat apprentice)

For Windclan

Fastpaw- skinny white tom

Slimpaw- slim creamy colored she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

For Riverclan

Streampaw-misty grey she-cat

For Ghostclan

Brindlepaw-white she-cat with brindled paws

Runningpaw-white tom with cream paws

Fawnpaw-pretty white she-cat with light brown and ginger paws

Springpaw-bouncy white tom with brown paws

Thunderpaw-handsome white tom with black paws

Mistpaw-pretty white she-cat with misty grey paws

Fuzzypaw-white tom with black paws: very fluffy, thick fur.

Tigerpaw-handsome white tom with dark brown paws

Orangepaw-small white she-cat with ginger paws and one ginger ear

And special appearance…

GHOSTCLAN

LEADER: Ghoststar-beautiful pure white she-cat (On her 7th life)

DEPUTY: Smokefoot-white tom with smoky grey paws

3RD IN COMMAND: Bramblefoot- large white tom with brown paws; unusual red eyes

WARRIORS

Creamyfoot-white she-cat with cream colored paws

Moonfoot-white she-cat with cream paws

Shiningfoot-white tom with silvery paws

Lightfoot-small white tom with light brown paws

Brightfoot-energetic white she-cat with yellowish paws

Shadowfoot-white tom with dark grey paws

Nightfoot-white she-cat with dark grey paws

Bumblefoot-clumsy white tom with light ginger paws

Rumblefoot-clumsy white tom with dark ginger paws

Squirrelfoot-lithe white she-cat with ginger paws

Clearfoot-strong white tom with yellow paws

Hawkfoot-white she-cat with 3 black paws, 1 brown paw

Birchfoot-white tom with light brown paws

Redfoot-white tom with reddish-brown paws

Grassfoot-white she-cat with dark brown and light brown paws

Skyfoot-beautiful white she-cat with bluish-silver paws

Greyfoot- small white tom with grey paws

QUEENS

Flowerfoot-white she-cat with cream paws (mother to Nightkit-white tom with black paws)

Petalfoot-white she-cat with cream paws (mother to Flykit-white tom with black paws, Smallkit-small she-cat same as mother, and Mudkit-white tom with silky brown paws)

Fishfoot-white she-cat with bluish grey paws (mother to Waterkit-tom same as mother, and Riverkit-she-cat same as mother)

Brokenfoot-white she-cat with black paws and a twisted foot (mother to a sickly white she-cat with black paws)

Tumblefoot-pretty, clumsy, white she-cat with ginger paws (expecting kits)

PROLOGUE

Many moons have passed since the last Great Battle. Many leaf-falls and leaf-bares. Now the clans are diminishing rapidly. The numbers of strong, brave cats are falling. The kits that are born are sickly. The warriors are killed easily, and the elders are dying sooner than they should.

I had pride in Thunderclan, but now I doubt the wisdom granted from my nine lives. Even the newest members of Starclan are fading sooner than before. Bluestar is almost gone. Even my beautiful, loving Sandstorm is, too, going from my sight. As for me, Firestar, I cannot speak much longer before I am gone from this new world.

I see my daughter in my descendant Flamefur. I see Leafpool in Leaffoot. Even Lionblaze and Cinderheart's legacy continue on in their descendant Lizardtail. This world is the starting of a new dawn. Not a good one. One full of terror…


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

SILVERSTORM

Silverstorm looked up from her task of gathering moss for the elders. She knew that she heard Acornpelt call her name. She was sure, but she didn't see him anywhere. Then she saw a light brown pelt flash up in the trees. She shook her head. That couldn't be him. He couldn't climb that high. It must be… a squirrel! More fresh kill for Thunderclan!

Silverstorm started clawing her way up the tree. Then she stood face to face with… a cat she had never seen before? The tom smelled like Windclan! An enemy in Thunderclan!

"What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?!" She questioned the tom. The tom looked startled.

"Thunderclan? I think it is you who is not in their territory, mousebrain!" He purred. "Don't worry. I won't tell Snakestar!" Silverstorm was surprised. He thought she was in Windclan land? What a piece of crowfood. Then she looked behind her. "Foxdung." She muttered. The tree was a few tail-lengths away from the Thunderclan border. She _was_ in Windclan.

"Now get out." The tom's voice went from teasing to cold in a few moments. "Or you'll have Rabbitstreak on your tail. And if I see you again…" The tom didn't speak anymore, but it was clear what he meant.

"I'm sorry... Err… Rabbitstreak. It won't happen again."

"It better…" The slight tom was broken off by the sound of a voice.

"Silverstorm! Silverstorm, where are you?"

The cat named Rabbitstreak turned tail and climbed down the tree. And then Silverstorm saw Acornpelt. He looked desperate, like he couldn't find something. Oh, of course! Her!

"Acornpelt! I'm up here!" Silverstorm called. Acornpelt looked up.

"What are you doing so high up?" The light brown tom looked bewildered. She had to make up an excuse. She couldn't give away Rabbitstreak when _she_ was the one on the other side of the border. "Silverstorm, you better get down from there. That's just past Windclan territory. You don't want a patrol catching you."

"I'm sorry Acornpelt. I didn't know. I saw a squirrel and was going to catch it, and I didn't realize this was the other side of the scent markings. They need to be refreshed." Acornpelt sniffed around then agreed.

"You're right. The scent lines need replacement. Who was the last patrol that was supposed to do that?" Acornpelt looked up at her. "And would you get down from that tree already?" Silverstorm climbed back down the tree. "Where's the squirrel?"

"I didn't quite catch i…"

"Silverstorm! Get back to collecting moss!"

Silverstorm grumbled under her breath. "He never treats me like I'm a warrior! He thinks I'm an apprentice or something." As Acornpelt walked away, she went back to collecting moss. With a bundle of moss in her mouth, Silverstorm walked back to the Thunderclan camp.

The cats were huddled around something in the middle of the clearing. "What is it? What is the matter?" A queen named Specklefur looked up.

Solemnly she said, "There is a kit here from Windclan. Acornpelt found him and his mother on his way back here. The kit is almost dead. The mother has something interesting to say." The skinny cream she-cat that was unbeknownst to Silverstorm stepped forward.

"Snakestar and Featherstripe are dead." She said, referring to her leader and old deputy. "So are three of our warriors and one of our queens expecting kits. Our medicine cat Berrysky is gone, probably lost or dead. There was an attack at our camp. The cats were strange, smelling of Twolegs and dogs. They slipped in and out of our camp while we were sleeping, unseen as if they were cats come down from Starclan. They left the smell of blood and death, with cats screeching and moaning everywhere. We looked for our medicine cat, but never found her. I had no choice but to come here, because my kit is starving, hurt, and afraid."

The she-cat, who Specklefur whispered was Brightmoon, finished her story with a look of sincerity and sadness. "Now you see why I am here. I am Brightmoon, and this is my kit Foxkit. I am hoping Thunderclan will accept me, or I have no choice but to go to Riverclan. I know Shadowclan won't allow me in their clan. The bunch of foxhearts." She spat. The leader of Thunderclan, Lilystar, stepped forward.

"Of course you can stay here." She said. "Olivepaw, grab Brightmoon and Foxkit some freshkill, and Ashpaw, after they have eaten, show them the way to the nursery. Oh, wait. Before that, take Foxkit to the medicine cat."

"Yes Lilystar." The apprentice Ashpaw said.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

RABBITSTREAK

As Rabbitstreak flew off to Windclan, he couldn't help glancing back. That she-cat was on our territory! Yet he couldn't forget her face. The beautiful and kind face that said his name before she clambered after the other tom. The tom had said her name. What was it? Songstorm? No. Silverstorm? Yes. That was it. Silverstorm. As he said the name in his mind, he could almost smell the pretty she-cat's scent.

No. He should think about the cats in his own clan. They were dying right now. He was lucky Silverstorm hadn't seen the deep gashes on his hindquarters. Then she might have had told her clan about Windclan's weakness. The cats that had slipped, unseen, into camp. The cats that killed his leader and the most respected deputy in moons. Those cats had killed his brother, Brackenshine. Those cats would pay. Rabbitstreak would avenge his only sibling.

Back at the camp, Rabbitstreak's father Whiskerstep walked up to him. "Are the hurt cats any better?" Rabbitstreak asked.

"Not at all. No cat escaped without scratches and cuts." Whiskerstep replied. "And no cat is completely healed. Except for Honeywing. She was lucky she was making dirt when the enemies attacked."

"Thank you Whiskerstep." Now, on to the medicine cat's den. Rabbitstreak would see if Berrysky left any useful herbs for the injured cats. Where could she be? At the Moonpool? No, that journey would only take two suns at most. The enemy cats must have taken her. Or worse… No, she was still alive. Somehow, he knew. "Slimpaw!" He called to the medicine cat apprentice.

"Yes, Rabbitstreak?"

"Would you show me where the herbs for a wounded leg are?"

"Of course." And so, the mentor was taught by the apprentice about many things that would prove to be very useful. "No Rabbitstreak! Honey is for sore throats, not bellyache! Watermint and juniper berries are useful for that!"

"I'm sorry Slimpaw."

"No need to be. Now grab me that cobweb. Remember, cobweb is for stanching the flow of blood. And those herbs over there are for headaches. And those are for…" Rabbitstreak listened thoughtfully as the apprentice taught him. It was, although, frustrating to have an apprentice teach him. He would rather this be the leader or an elder talking to him. Oh right, Snakestar's dead, and my father is too busy helping whoever, and he's the only elder.

The apprentice pointed with her tail at a pile of herbs. "To make everything clear, I'm going to test you. What are these? Rabbitstreak looked at the little berries. Those were…

"Juniper berries!"

"Good job, Rabbitstreak. And these?"

"Poppy seeds."

"Yes. Last one." Rabbitstreak looked blankly at the pile of herbs. He wasn't listening when she was telling him about these. He sniffed the herbs. Of course! It was catmint!

"Catmint!"

"Perfect! Although that one is obvious from the smell."

"Yes, of course." Rabbitstreak was really annoyed by the young apprentice. Why didn't she hang out with the other apprentice? She could stop teaching him. He knew most of the leaves and herbs already. "Thank you, Slimpaw. Now I'm going to go help all the cats. Like I said before, thank you so much."

"Anytime, Rabbitstreak. Now I've got to go. Icefang is going to train me to fight! Go heal some cats!" With that, the apprentice went away and she started training with Icefang, a white she-cat. The apprentice has no idea how to fight! Rabbitstreak summed up. She's wanted to be a medicine cat since she was a kit, so she was never trained otherwise! Wait till he rubbed that in her face! Never mind. He shouldn't be rude to the apprentice just because she annoyed him. After all, she was probably depressed since her mother Weaselheart had died. Honeywing came up to him.

Softly she said, "Will you take a look at my paw? When I was hunting, I stepped on a thorn."

"What, do you take me for a medicine cat?"

"Oh, no… I…" Honeywing looked embarrassed.

"I was kidding Honeywing!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just saw Slimpaw showing you…"

"Honeywing, don't be upset! I'm joking! I know how to take a thorn out of a pad, doesn't everyone?"

"Well, I don't…"

"Honeywing! You're taking this the wrong way! Give me your paw!" As Honeywing held out her paw, Rabbitstreak was surprised to see that it was swollen and bleeding. "Wow, you have one big thorn in your paw!" Rabbitstreak grasped the thorn between his teeth and pulled. The little bramble came out with a lot of blood.

Rabbitstreak grabbed some herbs and chewed them up. He spit out the poultice and rubbed it on Honeywing's foot. Next, he held it in place with some cobwebs. "That should do it!"

"Thank you Rabbitstreak." Honeywing purred softly. Honeywing slowly started wrapping her tail around Rabbitstreak's. Rabbitstreak shivered as his fur stood on end. What was he feeling? Was it love? No, that couldn't be it. He thought he was in love with Silverstorm. But as he and Honeywing purred, he realized he didn't have thoughts for the pretty Thunderclan she-cat anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

FOXFANG

Foxfang stared at her kits. They were restlessly sleeping, suckling softly. Shykit was stirring in her sleep. Sunkit was mewling out loud. Foxfang stroked her tail along the tiny tom's back, calming him down. Vinekit awoke, meowing to his mother.

"I want to go outside."

"Of course, Vinekit, but be careful. There are warriors who might not see you."

"Yes, Foxfang." Shadekit awoke too, protesting as his sister poked him in her sleep.

"Shhh. You'll wake Sunkit and Shykit." The kit immediately quieted, not wanting to deal with angry littermates.

"May I go outside with Vinekit?" Shadekit asked quieter.

"Of course, but be careful." Foxfang added. Her kits were so little, even the apprentice may not notice them.

"So, Foxfang, they are strong little kits, no?" asked her denmate, Flowerfur.

"I suppose so. They are not fast like me, though."

"Well, if you're lithe, then their father must be strong. Speaking of their father, who is he?"

"Flowerfur, I already told you. I'm not saying who the kits' father is!"

"Alright, alright. I won't bother you anymore. But I have my suspicions!"

Foxfang sighed as she thought about the kits' father. Though no one in her clan knew about it, the kits were half-clan. Their father was really a Shadowclan warrior, Cinderleaf. She dreaded to think about what would happen if Pinestar found out. He was a ruthless leader. No one reported it to the other clans because they were scared, but he was known to kill when upset or angry. In fact, he killed Flowerfur's first litter right after they were born. He was angry she had not picked him to be her mate.

The whole clan was devastated. The four new warriors were killed right after Starclan sent them into the world. Foxfang wished to tell someone, even Cinderleaf, about this killing. The problem was that Pinestar would not only kill her if she told, but her kits, too.

"Foxfang! Foxfang!" called Vinekit.

"Yes, Vinekit?" asked Foxfang, exasperated.

"I can't find Shadekit! We were playing mossball, and when I looked back at him, he wasn't there! I looked around the camp, and he's not anywhere!"

"Are you sure, Vinekit? If you are, go ask Redflower for help to find him. Be careful! Oh, and tell Shadekit to come back to the nursery when you find him. I need to talk to him."

Foxfang sighed. Her kittens were getting more and more mischievous as they got older. She needed to talk to Shadekit the most. He was always running off, and getting into trouble. In a couple moons, when they were made apprentices, they would need to behave. The only apprentice right now, Streampaw, was very solemn and quiet. It didn't help that both her parents were killed many moons ago.

"Foxfang?" came the quivering voice of Shadekit. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Shadekit. I need to talk to you." Shadekit walked over to Foxfang and curled up, not daring to look in the eyes of his prying mother.

"What about?" mewed Shadekit, still looking at the green moss that made up his nest.

"I'm sure you know, my son. You need to stop running off! Apprentices don't behave like that! Every time you disappear, warriors have to stop what they are doing and go find you. That is all I have to say. Now, run along and find Vinekit, and come lay down with Sunkit and Shykit. It is time for the whole camp to sleep."

Something awoke Foxfang in the middle of the night. She heard a strange, quiet, rustling sound. She turned, and saw that Flowerfur was awake, too. She had heard the sound as well.

"What is it?" Flowerfur whispered.

"I don't know." Foxfang whispered back. Then they looked at each other in horror as they heard a yowl of a cat in pain outside the nursery. As they were about to look outside, a strange cat popped into the den. He was all white, except for his smoky grey paws. His amber eyes glinted strangely as he looked at Foxfang and her kits, and Flowerfur's bloated belly. Suddenly, he yowled.

"Bramblefoot, Shadowfoot, come here!" Foxfang looked on in horror as two more toms loped into the nursery, blood flecking their muzzles. "Look at this kitten. He has the markings of a Ghostclan cat. Should we take him to Ghoststar?" With dawning realization, Foxfang realized the strange cats were talking about Shadekit.

"No!" she screeched. "Don't take my kit away from me! Leave him! He's not even six moons old yet!" Foxfang quieted as the tom with amber eyes lifted up his tail, a sign for silence.

"Exactly," he rasped. "Ghostclan kits start their training at the age of four moons. He, as well as your other kits, is old enough to become an apprentice."

"Don't take my kits! Plea…"

"Silence!" the tom roared. "I will spare you and this other queen's life, if you shut up. I can take your kit if I need to. You can't stop us, unless, of course, you want your other kits dead as well." After his last words, Foxfang watched in horror as one of the bloodstained toms reached forward and grabbed Shadekit, backing out of the nursery.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

SOOTPAW

"Ow!" Sootpaw cried out as Echomoon applied a stinging poultice of herbs on his open wound. "What was that for?"

"What was that for?" retorted Echomoon, "What that was for was to heal your shoulder so you can train with the other apprentices again soon."

"These apprentices have a hard time respecting their leaders, and elders." came a humorous voice from the entrance. Sootpaw looked up and gasped as he saw a strange cat with even stranger eyes. The big white tom had brown paws and red eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Echomoon, her voice shaking a little.

"I am Bramblefoot of Ghostclan, and I have come to take your young apprentice with me." More cats appeared behind Bramblefoot as he said this.

A young white she-cat with light brown and ginger paws spoke up. "We're sorry about this, but if he doesn't come along quietly, we will be forced to kill you, as well as your clanmates." Her claws unsheathed as she talked.

"Fawnpaw! Nobody gave you the authority to speak up!" Bramblefoot hissed at the pretty she-cat. Sootpaw smirked. Why, this commanding young cat was no more than an apprentice, like him. But his frivolous thoughts faded as he saw that she was serious, and that the other cats had their claws out too.

Sootpaw tried not to look as he passed through the Shadowclan camp with Fawnpaw. There were cats' bodies almost everywhere he looked, and he didn't know whether the cats were alive or not. He almost cried out when he passed the apprentice's den and saw the body of a small white and black cat slumped on the ground. Quietpaw! His sister! He tried to stop, but was hustled along by the cats from the Ghostclan.

When Sootpaw got to the Ghostclan camp, he was surprised to see there were a lot of cats there, despite the large amount he was with. He was also surprised to see that he recognized one of the kittens huddled by a queen. It was a kitten named Shadekit from Riverclan. He looked positively terrified, which made him look completely out of place in this calm, but noisy camp. The young tom looked at him with a sullen glance. He probably didn't recognize Sootpaw, and mistook him for a Ghostclan cat.

"Shadekit! It's me, Sootpaw!" Bramblefoot hissed, and swiped his claws across Sootpaw's muzzle.

"You don't talk unless directly asked a question, apprentice." He growled.

"Sootpaw?" Shadekit mewled. "From Shadowclan?"

"Yes he's from Shadowclan, and if both of you don't keep quiet, I'm going to claw your tails off!" threatened Bramblefoot. The kit and the apprentice cowered, afraid of the large tom. They had a feeling he meant the threat. "You-Shadowpaw, or whatever your name is, go with Fawnpaw."

"It's Sootpaw." muttered Sootpaw.

"Did I ask you to speak?" hissed Bramblefoot. Sootpaw shook his head, and went and stood by the pretty apprentice. "Kit, go with Tumblefoot to the nursery." he added, gesturing towards the large bellied queen Shadekit had been sitting with a moment before. He dismissed them with a flick of his tail, he himself heading to a large cave that Sootpaw assumed was the leader's den.

"Is Bramblefoot the deputy?" Sootpaw asked Fawnpaw.

"No, he's the third in command." replied Fawnpaw. "That means he's in charge after the deputy, Smokefoot."

"Well, he's as sure as a mouse tail bossy." Sootpaw laughed.

"Shhh." Fawnpaw hushed him with a wide-eyed glance. "Don't let anyone hear you say that. They will kill you!" Sootpaw laughed again, and then fell silent when he saw the somber look on the little apprentice's face.

"You're serious?" Sootpaw asked.

"Yes, and be quiet. I'll talk to you in the den."

The apprentices' den was the largest den Sootpaw had ever seen. He had been to the Riverclan and Windclan camp, but even the leaders' or elders' dens hadn't been this big.

"How many apprentices are there?" Sootpaw asked Fawnpaw.

"Nine. Plus you make ten."

"Wow. My clan only had four. And we had the most out of the four clans! This place is huge!" Fawnpaw scoffed. "What is it? Is it funny that we have so little?"

"No, that's not it. It's the fact that you think that there are only four clans!"

"Well, Ghostclan makes five…"

"No-How many times am I going to say no?-there are WAY more than five! There are hidden clans all over the forests around here, and all over other forests, too! Did you think that all these cats are Ghostclan born? Even Bramblefoot lived in a different clan first!"

"Were you born here?"

"No." Fawnpaw said abruptly. "Only two of the apprentices were. Runningpaw and Mistpaw are littermates. Their father, Shiningfoot, was born here too, but their mother, Creamyfoot wasn't."

Sootpaw sat down in one of the comfortable bracken, moss, and feather nests. His hatred melted away for the moment. He wanted to hear more about this strange and mysterious clan that took him and Shadekit.

''What happens to kits that are born without all the markings of a Ghostclan cat? And why do you have the markings?"

"I don't know why we all have to have these markings." replied Fawnpaw. "The kits born without them are… killed. There was only one exception, and I can take you to meet her."


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

SHADEKIT

Tumblefoot guided Shadekit down to the nursery. Two other kits were playing with a ball of moss. They stopped to stare at Shadekit, surprised at the new arrival. The little tom stared back at them defiantly, daring them to continue staring. Both kits looked away quickly, as if his gaze was hurting them. They continued to glance over their shoulders, not meeting his eyes.

"Um… Did you have your kit?" asked the she-kit.

"No, you mousebrain.'' said the tom. "Her belly's still big, the kit is bigger than we are, and his eyes are definitely open."

"Watch what you call your sister, Waterkit." purred a queen as she came out of the nursery.

"No, Riverkit. Good guess, though." Tumblefoot said. ''This is Shadekit. He came from Riverclan. He is going to be staying with me until Ghoststar decides when his apprentice ceremony will be."

Tumblefoot led Shadekit inside the nursery, and purred when he couldn't help but gasp. The dens in Ghostclan's camp were much, much larger than the ones in Riverclan's. Then again, Ghostclan had many, many more cats than Riverclan. She stopped purring when she saw that it wasn't the enormity of the den that caused awe in the kit, but that it was the small kit huddled on the floor of the den, completely still.

"B-B-Brokenfoot! Hurry! Come into the nursery!" Brokenfoot rushed in.

"What is it Tumblefoot? Are your kits-No! Tinykit!"

"You named her?"

"She was getting better, so…" It was then that a small voice spoke up.

"She's still alive." Shadekit said. "She needs a medicine cat."

"What's a medicine cat?" Tumblefoot asked, while at the same time Brokenfoot said "We don't have a medicine cat."

"You don't have a medicine cat? That's bad. That's really bad. You need to find one. Quickly!" Brokenfoot ran out, howling for-a leader?-Ghoststar. Tumblefoot followed, yowling at Shadekit;

"Stay right there!"

Shadekit hoped they could get a medicine cat in time, even if it meant they had to steal another cat. He couldn't help feeling sorry for this kit and her mother, even though he hated this clan, and their actions.

He sat down beside the little white and black she-cat. He felt affection towards her, although he hadn't even spoken to her. She stirred. ''Tinykit?" he breathed hopefully. She didn't answer. The poor she-cat couldn't have been more than two moons old, and tiny at that.

Just then, Brokenfoot burst back into the den. "Ghoststar found a medicine cat! She was wandering in the woods! It's a miracle, because she has white fur and cream paws!"

Shadekit gulped. That sounded like the Windclan medicine cat. He had seen her once at a Gathering when he had to go because his mother had to keep him with her as punishment for his misbehavior. The other kits had thought he was lucky, but his mother had glared at him the whole time, so it wasn't any fun. It was boring, too. There were just a bunch of big cats talking about prey and new kits born.

His suspicions were confirmed as Berrysky walked in to the nursery. Although the she-cat was naturally thin, she was too thin at the moment. Her ribs were showing, and she looked deflated, like she had lost all her weight at one time. Despite her obvious disability, she raced up to the kit.

"Oh no!" The medicine cat exclaimed. "She's too weak!"

"Will she be okay?" Berrysky looked up, and noticed Shadekit for the first time.

"Shadekit?"

"Yes, it's me. And Sootpaw's here too." Berrysky gasped. Sootpaw was more familiar to her than Shadekit was.

"They took both of you?"

"Yes, because of our markings. But please help Tinykit. She's so little!"

"Yes, yes. Sorry." She grabbed a bundle of herbs she was carrying, but had dropped when she greeted Shadekit. Berrysky took a few pawsteps towards Tinykit, and pressed her paw down on the kit's chest. "She is having breathing problems." Berrysky stated. "She needs catmint and coltsfoot to clear her chest." She grabbed a few leaves out of the pile. Berrysky chewed the selected leaves into a pulp; put them into Tinykit's mouth; and massaged her throat.

The kit had a reaction almost immediately, coughing and slightly wheezing.

"Tinykit!" Brokenfoot heaved a great sigh of relief. "You're okay!"

"Not yet." Berrysky said grimly. "She needs to rest and relax. Just bring her some freshkill, and leave her alone."

"Freshkill?" Shadekit asked. "Isn't she too young for freshkill?"

"No." Brokenfoot replied, puzzled. "She's 4 moons old."

"Oh," Shadekit said, feeling silly. "I thought she was younger. And don't Ghostclan cats start training at four moons?"

"No, five moons old. Who told you that?"

"Smokefoot. He told my mother that."

"He said it just to scare her, the poor thing. I'm sorry Shadekit. Go play outside with Waterkit and Riverkit."

"Okay…" Shadekit said uncertainly. When he headed outside, Riverkit squealed and hid behind her larger brother.

"We don't want to play with you!" Waterkit said bravely. "You're weird." Shadekit's face fell.

"Alright." And he walked away.


End file.
